


Deadly Herbs

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Clothing Damage, Cycle of Revenge, Drama, Gore, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Revenge, Suspense, Void's Usual Redemption Attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Majorita finally found the perfect opportunity to get rid of Void while still following Usalia’s orders. All she needed to do was trick a few vengeful demons into helping her set a trap when Void lost his power due to his curse that activates bi weekly. The only problem is that Majorita is still considered an enemy to these demons that want to ruin Void...





	Deadly Herbs

**Author's Note:**

> In which Majorita is a bitch and tries to go behind Usalia's back to kill Void. What will happen? Find out here and enjoy!

When Void Dark was defeated, the universe was saved. Demons could move on with their lives and rebuild the homes they had lost. The Rebel Army devoted itself to fixing the damage caused by The Lost.

The Lost had fallen into obscurity, but that didn't mean much when the main leaders of the Lost disappeared from people's eyes. The former demon generals had found their way into the Rebel Army ranks. While Bloodis was happily accepted into the rank, Majorita forced her way into the group in order to protect herself. When Void Dark was accepted into the Rebel Army, many demons voiced their disapproval. The enemy of the universe was invited into the very army created to kill him. Something had happened behind the scenes but most demons assumed that a deal was made for former Lost Members to join the Rebel Army if they helped rebuild everything they had destroyed. Reconstruction would not return the lives taken by their hands but the Rebel Army didn't seem to care about that. This caused many demons to turn their back on the Rebel Army who had inspired them during the war. However, these demons were far and between. They were an unorganized mess that could only cause minor problems in the grand scheme of things. The strongest demons of the Rebel Army had stood up against Void Dark and his strongest fighters and defeated them all. A weak demon meant nothing to them. Rumors of their exploits in the Carnage Dimension also made it difficult to approach the leaders who allowed the Lost into their rankings.

This led to demons trying to take them out personally when they were separated from one another, but their efforts were in vain. They mainly targeted Void Dark as they believed that killing him would cleanse the Netherworld. He should have been killed the first time but for some strange reason, Killia had allowed him to live. No demon outside of the Rebel Army knew the truth.

Even demons in the Rebel Army were wary of this decision. They feared for their lives whenever Void walked past them. Killia had insisted that Void was a different person and it showed. Void no longer abused servant demons like he did when he was a Demon Lord. He stopped killing anything that would piss him off. He pretty much swore off killing unless he needed to. Void dedicated himself to fix all the damage he caused and overworked himself to make sure the lives of demons he hurt were restored to the utter most of his abilities.

Even though Killia had given the order that Void would not be killed, the Rebel Army leader was heavily influenced by his lover and Void's twin sister, Liezerota. She was allowed into the Pocket Netherworld and took over the kitchen. She was a kind-hearted demon that cared for everyone around her. She believed in peace and harmony amongst demons. It was hard to dislike her so it came as a shock that she was Void Dark's older twin sister whom he cherished without a doubt. Every demon noticed it. Void did whatever Lieze told him to do and one of the things she said was to not kill without reason. He promised without a second thought. When demons attacked him, he spared their lives even if he wanted to end them. Void lived to make up for the sins he had committed. The former demon lord also wanted more than anything to make his sister happy even if he had to stop his hostile ways.

Majorita was one of the demons that wanted Void dead. She used to serve him as his number two. Void Dark took her in when she had nowhere else to go. He told her he would make a utopia and he needed her to make his dreams come true. The little girl ended up being duped and lost her life as a result. She had cast a spell on herself in case she had been killed. In this case, she had to serve the person she hated the most, and that person was the little demon girl she had tormented during the war. The heir to Toto Bunny had changed as a result of the trauma she suffered. She showed Majorita no mercy. No matter what, Majorita had to suck it up and do whatever the golden haired girl said. This included not trying to kill Void. The former demon general was furious at this command. The person who had ruined her was right in front of her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Void was allowed to walk around the Pocket Netherworld free from his sins. Just because he did everything the Rebel Army told him to do and attempted to change himself. Majorita refused to believe doing good deeds made up for the crimes he committed. Slowly but surely, he was winning the other members over while Majorita struggled to get the one person she needed to please happy. Usalia had every reason to hate her but everyone had a reason to hate Void. She refused to believe Void was easier to get along with!

In order to make sure Void wasn't pardoned for his crimes, Majorita brainstormed ways to end his life. Assassination attempts didn't go so well even if these gruesome ideas were great in her mind. Poison didn't work (and would never work given all the attempts lowly demons have done in the past). Void would never go near water, striking out the possibility of drowning. Burning him wasn't an option either. He couldn't be accidentally rejected out of the Pocket Netherworld and die in space. Even if she could think up of a possible method like killing him in his sleep, Majorita couldn't do the deed herself thanks to Usalia's orders. That left the witch needing to trick other demons into doing her dirty work. Without her Overload skill, Majorita couldn't revive the dead and send them to attack Void. She needed to manipulate demons into fighting Void.

The biggest problem with that was that Void was too powerful. He might not have been allowed to kill but he sure as hell could defend himself. Majorita wasn't all that successful with convincing demons to attack Void Dark. Many of them still feared him even if he was no longer the Demon Emperor. The ones foolish enough to attack Void would realize that it was still a terrible idea to attack him. Majorita considered laying a trap and then allowing the demons to finish Void off but his magic was still powerful. There was no way she could actually get him. All she could do was sit there and complain about the unfair treatment she received.

Usalia needed Majorita to cooperate with Void. It was a punishment for the purple haired demon but it would also make Void's job easier. The reality was besides a certain Papillion, no one wanted to be near Void when he did his jobs. Killia obviously had no problem but he always needed to do another assignment and trusted Void not to mess up. Christo just sent the reports to Void and avoided being alone with him. Everyone else had shown their discontent. Goldion had no problem, but he didn't make it obvious if he was watching over his son.

That was another problem! Goldion should have been furious with how his son treated him. He was captured, tortured and brainwashed into working for him. Goldion almost died, and yet, the former demon general still loved his son. Majorita simply refused to believe that he held nothing against Void. Sure, they had a long talk but if Goldion could forgive Void for the things done personally to him, then anyone could forgive him. As a result, Goldion's fatherly instincts kicked in whenever he looked out for his children, and even though Void was still one of the strongest demons around, he still kept an eye on him.

This was not one of those times though An attempted assassin happened again in the Netherworld Void and Majorita went to. Demons that claimed to be part of the Anti-Rebel Army appeared to attack Void. Majorita wanted this to be the day when Void Dark got his just deserts. Regrettably, these demons were weaklings. Majorita got to see what Void did to the demons that he spared. For one thing, he lowered his magic power by such a wide margin that even the weakest demon could survive though he could still effortlessly take them out. That's why Majorita had admired Void so much. He was ruthless and powerful. She thought they shared a similar vision but everything was a lie. Only his magic remained consistent in Majorita's mind.

"If you know what's good for you, leave," Void ordered. "I may no longer be Void Dark but I still hate weaklings that interfere with my work."

Majorita knew better. Void used scare tactics in hopes that the demons were cowardly enough to flee for their lives. It always worked. Even the Carnage Demons were terrified of the living legend. These demons fell for it. Void's demonic face made it so easy to threaten anyone into doing whatever he wanted.

"W-We're so sorry!"

"We won't attack you again!"

"Eek! I don't want to die!"

The demons groveling at Void's feet were a satisfying but disgusting sight. Majorita enjoyed seeing the fear in anybody's eyes when they came face to face with Void Dark. He was an amazing demon who managed to gain power in such a short amount of time and conquer most of the Netherworld. Even now, Void still showed signs of his dominating personality.

Alas, when the former Demon Emperor allowed the demons to escape with their lives, the little girl had to remind herself that those days of power were gone and Void was just a shadow of his former self.

The demons that lived in this Netherworld were terrified seeing Void unleashing his powers. Every time Void had to defend himself, it ended up working against him. Every demon always assumed Void was going to kill them despite trying to prove otherwise. This was where having a scary face was a disadvantage. Void needed someone else to tell the terrified demons that he wasn't going to kill them. When he tried telling them himself, it never worked well and these demons ended up fleeing in terror.

The same thing happened here. A few children were around to witness the fight. Void awkwardly tried to explain that he wasn't going to kill them. The kids' parents didn't want anything to do with Void. They took their demon children and fled for their lives (despite there being nowhere to go in this damaged Netherworld). Void's expression fell hearing the screams of the demons. He forced his walls back up knowing that being upset wasn't going to change their opinion of him. All he could do was fix the Netherworld up and leave for the next one.

Majorita took joy in seeing Void upset. He deserved to be shunned for his crimes. Just because the Rebel Army started to forgive him didn't mean the survivors of the war did. In fact, Majorita would have gladly made the situation worse. Perhaps if these demons met an unfortunate accident, they would assume Void was the cause and attack him. Anything to make her fallen idol look bad was good for the former demon commander because it was one step closer to having her revenge.

The young girl wouldn't be able to consider the plans because of a meddler. Golden butterflies appeared behind Void. The white haired demon noticed immediately but did not flinch. A male figure appeared behind him. A handsome young man with blond hair and green eyes towered slightly over Void. Height didn't mean anything when it came to someone like Void Dark. However, this man had the audacity to rest his head on top of Void's shoulder.

"I have arrived, Voidie~" the man purred. "I see you got your hands full again."

Void didn't flinch from the man's ludicrous actions. No one had the guts to stand this close to Void Dark without losing an arm. Blondie didn't care and it disgusted Majorita how Void never did anything to him.

"Cube, get off me," Void said in a rather monotone voice. "I have work to do."

The man known as Cube whined like a kicked puppy before moving his chin off of Void's shoulder. Majorita stayed hidden in the shadows and continued observing the two. Cube really was an enigma to her. He claimed to be a demon but didn't act like one. He said he was a Papillion but then later on admitted to being a male sorcerer. Cube's entire existence was a mystery simply because his lies didn't stop others from befriending him. He wove his way into Void's life so easily that their interactions appeared natural.

"But, Voidie, I wanted to talk to you since I stopped by early," Cube started. He did keep his hands to himself this time. "But you've been listening to your sister. I'm glad you know how to hold back."

Void flinched at the compliment of sorts. It was a major achievement that Void didn't kill these demons by accident. They had every right to be angry at him but he had to hold it back to the point that even flicking his finger at them could potentially kill them. The fact demons could get up and flee showed how far Void has gotten.

"Sister told me not to kill. That is all," Void responded. "If she didn't ask, I would have no problem finishing them off."

"But then that would be counterproductive to making up for your crimes," Cube pointed out with a sweet smile on his face.

That was another thing. Majorita swore the Papillion's smile was as fake as they come. No one could stare at Void and be able to smile without having some ulterior motive.

"Why are you even here?" Void questioned. "If you don't tell me now, I'm leaving."

If Cube was going to waste time, Void was just going to go back to work. Majorita's plan to ruin Void's day wasn't going to happen because of Cube. All she could do was stand there and see what Cube would say next. His happy-go-lucky expression fell when he realized that Void wasn't playing any games.

"I was wondering if you were free later, Void…"

"Why would you care about that?"

"Is it wrong to want to know what you're doing later? Come on, Voidie~"

Void glared at the older male. He wanted to tell him off but he ended up answering his question instead. "I am, but what does that have to do with you?"

Cube smiled once he got his answer. Despite that, the mysterious man procrastinated in answering. The former demon emperor observed Cube carefully, wondering why he was suddenly shying away from the question.

"W-Well…if you're not busy…I was uh…hoping…"

"Spill it."

Void didn't want Cube wasting his time. Alas, that was not Cube's intention.

"Well, since you're free today…want to go out to dinner…with me?"

Majorita wasn't expecting that and Void certainly wasn't. His entire demeanor cracked for a split second as he stared at Cube with a puzzled look (or at least that's what Majorita assumed that was the face he was making). Cube's cheeks reddened even more when Void didn't respond immediately.

"I-It's okay if you have stuff to do. I was just hoping that we could uh…I would pay."

Void still didn't respond. Cube scratched the back of his head. Majorita noted (and probably the others did too) that the blond had that character tic when he was nervous.

"Uh…sorry…I made this awkward. I'll just…"

"No…I'll go."

Majorita couldn't believe that Void answered positively. Cube was just as stunned. Then again, he was able to see Void's face while Majorita could only make an assumption from her hiding spot.

"R-Really? You mean it?"

"You said you would pay…" Void answered. "I need to finish a few things in this Netherworld. When I'm done…I'll head to wherever you want to go."

Cube pumped his fist in the air and that only annoyed Void.

"Void, I'm going back to the Pocket Netherworld to get ready. You should too. Oh~! You should totally wear something casual and expose that cute tail of yours."

"You want me to change my mind?" Void asked darkly.

Majorita blinked. She didn't know Void had a tail…but given that Lieze was his sister and Goldion was his father, it made sense for him to have a tail underneath his clothes.

"N-No. I just suggested that because we wouldn't want to go to dinner and people would recognize you as Void Dark. S-So…I was thinking if you did that…"

"…I'll consider it," Void responded.

"R-Really?"

"…If the food isn't good, I'll find your Papillion species and murder them all."

Cube shrieked as a response. Void still had that mean streak in him to threaten an entire race when one member was annoying him. However, there wasn't that much venom in his words. If Majorita didn't know better, Void seemed to be teasing Cube, and Void was incapable of teasing anyone. He was a very serious individual.

"You won't be disappointed, Voidie!" Cube exclaimed. He backed up despite how confident he sounded. Void only chuckled seeing Cube's words didn't match his actions. "Shit…wipe that smirk off your face. You're going to be thanking me for showing you something that isn't your sister's curry!"

Void didn't bother to retort. He allowed Cube believe he had a chance and run off with his tail between his legs. Once Cube's aura was no longer in the Netherworld, Void's expression changed. Majorita wondered if he finally noticed her presence in the shadows. He turned toward where the little girl was hiding but his expression gave away that he had no idea she was here.

Majorita waited for Void to do something but he stood in place like an idiot. She had to take a closer look at his face to see what was going on. Only when she stared hard at her former boss did she notice what was wrong with him. Void's stoic expression he kept when he was speaking to Cube had all but disappeared at this point. His facial expression softened to the point he wasn't scowling anymore. His normally pale face had a soft pink palette. Void wasn't really paying attention to his surroundings at this point. He could get attacked by angry demons and he probably wouldn't notice until it was too late. This was Majorita's moment! She could end Void's life here and pretend that it was some other demon that killed him. She just needed to get out of hiding and-

"…Cube…"

Majorita froze in place. Of all the things she thought Void could think of, it certainly wasn't that fool. That idiot had shaken Void whether he liked it or not. It was something as simple as asking him out to dinner and here Void was having some sort of internal conflict over it.

"…Idiot…" Void murmured to himself. He must have noticed that his cheeks were hot at this point and forced himself to return to his normal, cold expression. "…If he thinks there is anything better than Sister's curry, he's a fool…a stupid fool…"

Void was obviously trying to convince himself that Cube was foolish to want to interact with him. Actions spoke louder than words though. Void did in fact return to the construction site to finish up. He failed to notice Majorita despite her obvious aura. Cube successfully distracted the man and the former Demon General was furious that she lost her chance.

* * *

Majorita stayed in hiding, dumbstruck at what she just witnessed. Not only was Void being treated better than her but that loser Papillion asked the former villain out. It's like Void's past didn't matter to Cube in the slightest. Nope! It was just the white hair and the desire to get in Void's pants that made Cube even ask in the first place. Then again, the former Demon General noted that Void acted way out of character when Cube did ask. Shyness seemed to be a common theme with the new Void before her but Majorita knew better. He was faking his shyness for sympathy. If he acted like his old self in front of Cube, that idiot wouldn't even notice Void in the slightest!

At this rate, Void would be forgiven by everyone in the Rebel Army before her. He was the cause of everything, yet was the one that people were letting to let off the hook while she still received scorn despite her honest efforts to change. She needed to get rid of Void before he won everyone over. They would let the crimes he had caused the young girl to be pardoned.

While Majorita debated how to extract revenge on Void, she failed to notice that those very demons Void scared were still in the Netherworld. They only ran away from Void's view hoping he wouldn't chase after them. It wasn't just Majorita that witnessed Void interacting with Cube. Now, they were furious and wanted revenge. However, the small group saw Majorita hiding and intended to ambush her.

There was one problem with their plan though. Even though Majorita had lost the ability to revive the dead, she still had enough magic to create a shield around her in case someone had the audacity to attack her. They fired a gun at her head and the bullet deflected off of the shield. This caught her attention and only agitated her.

"Oh, so it looks like the cowards didn't run away after all…" Majorita mumbled.

Majorita took out her staffs ready to attack the buffoons who dared to launch a sneak attack on her. The purple haired demon got a good look at the demons at this point. The leader was a scruffy looking pirate with black hair. His mustache needed trimming and his beard had seen better days. The other demons were all humanoid consisting of a warrior, a martial artist, a male thief and a male archer. The latter two were a harder to find demon race in comparison to their female counterparts. They were demons who did their job just the same.

"Who the hell are you?" Majorita asked in an unamused tone. "I am not in the mood to deal with nobodies."

Majorita knew how to hurt a demon's ego. Void had already trampled on it unintentionally. She just wanted to rub it in that they were a bunch of nobodies who had no hope of killing Void. The leader of the group needed to be held back by his men.

 _How pathetic._  Majorita thought to herself.

"How dare you call us nobodies! We're the Cool Resistant Fighters!" the leader exclaimed. "I am Dale!"

"I'm Jordan," the martial artist holding his leader down introduced.

"I am Denny!" the male thief yelled.

"Fletcher…" the male archer barely grumbled out.

"And I'm Brad!" the warrior declared.

"…I didn't ask for your names," Majorita said with a sigh. "I just need to know why you tried attacking me. Answer correctly and I'll make your death less painful."

Majorita could beat these demons with her hands tied behind her back. That's how weak they were in her view. Dale wanted to shoot her again but his men held him back. Clearly, the other members already knew their place.

"You think we're going to die to a little kid?" Dale asked. "You may be that asshole's favorite companion but we aren't going to go easy on you!"

Majorita rolled her eyes. "I was a victim of Void Dark too. He used me and left me for dead. If I didn't comply with his wishes, he would have killed me sooner…"

There was no real lie in this sentence. Before Void saw her nothing as a tool to advance his goals. He tempted her with sweet words and treated her like a little sister. She thought she had someone she could rely on after being a war orphan, but that clearly wasn't the case. Void was a demon like everyone else capable of betraying those he no longer deemed useful. That was probably why Majorita could not let that incident go. She had lost her Overload ability that made her who she was and had to serve Usalia for eternity in order to keep living. Meanwhile, Void made up with his family and was slowly being accepted by others.

"Like hell you were!" the one called Brad shouted. "If Void Dark told you to kill someone, you would do it in a heartbeat! You would gladly die for Void Dark so you wouldn't be upset with him!"

Majorita's expression darkened. "Muscle head, does that make any sense?"

It did but at the same time it didn't. Dale had to stop his companion from shouting even more. Dale wanted to be the one to lay the smack down on Majorita but if she taunted them into attacking, they would be in big trouble.

Before Majorita could continue taunting them, an idea came to mind. Why let their anger go to waste when it could be directed at the man that she hated the most? Majorita's expression changed ever so slightly but still managed to keep her "innocent" façade to an extent.

"What if I told you I knew of a way to get revenge on Void Dark without being able to fight back?" Majorita asked casually.

This got their attention. The former Demon General smirked. Hooked, lined and sinker.

"As if Void Dark is capable of being defenseless," Dale grumbled. "Every assassination attempt on him ended in failure for a reason."

"That's because they attacked Void Dark when he was at full power. What if I told you that you can set a trap that will depower him? If Void has no magic, he's rather weak." Majorita waited for the demons to give her complete attention before continuing. "I am in no position to kill Void. All I can do is lure him into a trap made by someone else. If intelligent demons like you were able to make an anti-magic trap, you would be able to finish Void off. He wouldn't know what hit him."

Majorita let out an evil cackle when she said that. She could imagine Void Dark on the ground with golden chains keeping his hands tied. With no way to use his hands and not being able to use magic, he would beg her for forgiveness. Majorita would treat him like everyone else and give him false hope before snatching it all away and ending his life. This would only be possible if these demons cooperated with her. Her dark intentions prevented her from getting Void to let his guard down.

"Are you serious?" Jordan asked suspiciously. "If you are serious, why haven't you done it before?"

"I'm under supervision," Majorita admitted. "Besides, I would have killed him before I even had to ask someone else to help me. The Rebel Army thinks Void has had a change of heart but I know better. Void was always a charismatic guy. He has them all wrapped under his fingers. Void is capable of starting the war again if given the opportunity. And…after what he has shown and done to me…I think it would only be fair to kill him."

Her hatred continued seething out thus making her conversation with these demons more convincing. Everything about her screamed "traitor" to them and it only made them want to help her. Dale had to call the others to huddle close to him. He wanted their opinion about the situation. Of course there would be some arguing and disagreements. As long as Majorita had the approval of the leader, she would finally be able to extract her revenge.

"I don't trust her."

"Boss, I think we should just leave. She'll kill us when she has the chance."

"Nah, I think it should be fine. She hates Void Dark like we do."

"She could be lying. She was Void Dark's right-hand demon!"

"Boss, listen to yourself."

"Come on, boys! Who is the one we want dead, Void Dark or Majorita?"

"Void Dark…"

"Exactly. We're going with this deal. You'll all back me up if anything goes wrong…however…" The group reluctantly agreed with Dale. But Dale still had one important question directed at Majorita that his fellow comrades wanted answered. "Why should we trust you? You're the goddamn Demon General of that bastard."

"I hate Void Dark too," Majorita answered truthfully. "Unfortunately, Void Dark knows me well enough that normal methods of assassination won't work. However, I know of a way to get him to let his guard down and allow you to finish him off."

Majorita only had one shot to assassinate Void and that was when his curse activated every other week. The curse would leave him vulnerable to any sort of sneak attack. Alas, just because Void lost most his magic during the curse didn't mean he could still handle small fry. Void was always on his guard during this time so someone as powerful as Majorita couldn't hope to catch him off guard. And if anyone noticed Majorita planning something against Void, they would report to Usalia. That was the last thing the little girl wanted.

 _Besides, I'll kill them when they do finish off Void._  Majorita told herself.  _Can't have them ratting me out, now can I?_

Anyone who knew Majorita at this point knew that she never kept her promises. These demons might have been reluctant with working with Majorita but they did share a greater enemy.

"So…" Dale began cautiously. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked," Majorita said with a sinister grin on her face. "It can't happen this week. Next week will be a great opportunity. Here is what I need you guys to do…"

* * *

A week passed with no major instances occurring. The only major thing that scared many of the demons in the Pocket Netherworld was Majorita's good mood. She had every reason to be in a good mood. She had planned out how she would get rid of Void once and for all, and no one was going to get in her way. If all went well, those demons that she would use to kill Void would also be dead leaving no evidence behind. Majorita's mood also meant that she would listen to Usalia more when asked to be left alone. While serving Usalia was important, her desire for revenge was more important.

Usalia wasn't stupid. She noticed Majorita's good mood. It was a sign something terrible was going to happen. Fortunately, with how Majorita acted around her, she felt like she wasn't going to be the former Demon General's target. If she were to observe, she might figure out the reason for Majorita's mood. Something told the Princess of Toto Bunny that it had to do with Void.

The wererabbit needed to ask Void if something was off about Majorita (seeing how observant he was and he was her potential target). However, Void was in good spirits as well. Unlike Majorita, the reason for being cheerful had to do with Cube. He had a terrible time hiding that the sorcerer played a role in his pleasant attitude this week. Usalia didn't know the details so she asked Seraphina what was going on. Seraphina didn't lie to her on what she had witnessed.

Cube had asked Void out after the white haired demon completed a Netherworld assignment. One outing became a daily thing within a week. The Papillion encouraged Void to finish quickly and efficiently if he wanted to eat out at a different restaurant. Seraphina and a few other demons had taken the time to spy on the two when they left without any explanation. Sometimes, they went to a Netherworld restaurant. Other times, Cube became bold and took Void to the human world to eat.

While Cube blended in no matter where he went, one would think Void would struggle to be able to have a peaceful dinner. The Papillion's suggestion to change Void's clothes was taken into consideration on Void's end. When he went out with Cube, Void had donned an outfit handpicked by Lieze. She didn't know the occasion but did not get into her brother's business. The outfit the lion demon had made him less menacing and more…normal. Besides his pointy ears, he didn't look like an evil Overlord. Then again, Cube took Void to a restaurant where something known as "cosplay" was prevalent thus allowing Void to keep his tail out without anyone questioning him.

The sole fact that Void agreed to go out with Cube stunned the entire Pocket Netherworld. The fact that he willingly changed his clothes to look less menacing added to how seriously he took the "date". That was what these outings were even if Void denied it. He got free food and that was all he cared about. That didn't explain what they did after they ate or the small moments they had before parting ways for the evening.

The Rebel Army decided it was best if Void sorted out his feelings. In contrast, Majorita had spied on the duo for the entire week when she was not ordered around by Usalia or planning for Void's demise. Anger continued to fuel her the more she saw Void smile. When the two were alone, Void started showing that he was capable of happiness. He was capable of positive emotions and Cube brought it out of him. It disgusted Majorita so much. She wanted Cube to be killed as well but she didn't know enough about him to spring a trap on him. Maybe down the line she would have a chance, but right now it was best to just focus on Void.

The end of the week marked a biweekly cycle for Void. Every two weeks, a curse that ran through Void's veins would trigger and render him mostly powerless until the end of the day. This was discovered only recently when the curse had decided to make its presence known. It had been passed down from Void's mother. Normally, the curse only affected the women of the family line but something had occurred that resulted in Lieze transferring all of her magic over to Void, hence why she had no magic powers whatsoever while Void was gifted with so much magic. The curse functioned differently. Instead of killing the host over time, Malice decided to take Void's powers every two weeks as a way to satisfy itself from the boredom resulting from not being used. Goldion ordered Void to not leave the Pocket Netherworld on the fourteenth day of every cycle to ensure his safety. Just because Goldion told Void to stay put didn't mean his son was going to sit around and do nothing. He continued the reconstruction of Netherworlds. Christo made it so he wouldn't go to places with powerful demons just so he wouldn't be outmatched due to the lion demon's power limiter.

Cube didn't try and stop Void. He worried for the younger demon's safety but Void reminded him that he was still a powerful demon even if his magic was mostly stripped from him due to the curse. That's why the trap Majorita had in mind would effectively nullify Void's claim that he could defend himself. He had enough to fight the average weak demon, but set a trap that stopped his magic would make him as weak as a human and make him easy prey. Now the question became "how was Majorita going to get Void to fall into the trap?". Void wasn't stupid. Every assassination attempt on him in the past was a complete failure and the demons who foolishly tried to assassinate him were killed instead. However, with Cube in the picture, everything actually worked in Majorita's favor.

Today, Void had lost his powers again but he was going to a Netherworld that had almost no demons. That way, Cube wouldn't complain about his crush going out when the curse was active. To add to that, Void had pulled Cube to the side hoping no one would notice him do so. He wanted to make sure Cube wouldn't nag him today.

"Cube, when I'm done with this Netherworld…can you…take me…" Void ended up pausing, confusing Cube completely.

"Want me to take you out again?" Cube finished with his usual cheesy smile.

Void glared weakly at the older male. He nodded his head slowly. "The place better be more 'interesting' than the previous places you have taken me."

Cube chuckled. "Of course~." Void expected that to be the end of the conversation. He was wrong. He suddenly felt a large amount of weight on his hand. He looked down and saw Cube get down on his knees. His lips were rather close to his hand. "Anything for you, my lord."

When servants in the past referred to him as his title, Void didn't give a damn. It boosted his ego but ego meant nothing if he couldn't save his sister. This was completely different though. Cube was just messing with him but Void couldn't stop his heart from racing.

"Stop being overdramatic…" Void hissed as he pulled his hand away from Cube. Despite wearing gloves, his hand became cold the moment he moved away from Cube.

Majorita rolled her eyes with disgust. The passion filled the air to the point of suffocation. Cube was too obnoxious for his own good. He was the reason why Void has softened his personality. If she didn't know any better, he would end up a male version of that succubus who clung to Killia despite his disinterest in her.

"Void," Majorita suddenly called out. The romantic atmosphere between Cube and Void disappeared the moment they heard her voice. Void seemed relieved that he didn't have to deal with Cube. "I have a request."

As quickly as Majorita showed up, Void quickly returned to his "normal" self.

"What is it, Majorita?"

"You're going to the Lost Forest Netherworld, correct? It's the same Netherworld I've been assigned to. We might have different sections but I was hoping you would help me out…"

The one thing Majorita wished she was good at was lying. She lied so often no one believed her when she told the truth. In this scenario, she didn't want Void to grow suspicious of her.

"If it's physical labor then I will assist you," Void answered without a second thought. Majorita made a mental note how this was too easy. If it was the Void of the past, he would have suspected treachery.

Cube hadn't gotten up from his position. He had curled his knees at this point and started swiping the floor with his pinkie finger. Void knew he was acting dejected just to get his attention.

"Cube, I will finish on time," Void told him. "Stop acting like an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Cube exclaimed as he stood up. "I'm just-."

"Really stupid…" Majorita finished his sentence without thinking twice. Void agreed with her, but all that did was agitate the blond.

"Void, you better take care of yourself!" the sorcerer exclaimed, ignoring Majorita's insult.

The Papillion approached Void with such speed the former Demon Emperor didn't realize that he put him in a headlock until it was too late. Void was caught off guard by the action and froze when Cube started rubbing his knuckles in his spiky white hair.

"S-Stop!" Void demanded. His voice ended up higher than intended and that caused Cube to laugh.

"You're so cute, Void! I can't help myself!" Cube hummed. "I can't keep my hands off of you."

Majorita's patience wore thin the more she was around Cube. Why was he delaying Void's death like this?!

Void eventually pushed Cube off once he regained composure. His cheeks remained a hot pink. He immediately ran his hand through his hair.

"…Don't you have something better to do?" Void questioned.

"I do. I'll be done first though. I'll meet you here when you're done. If you get into any trouble, I'll swoop in and save you~."

Cube blew a quick kiss before the golden butterflies appeared around him. He didn't use the Dimension Gate to get to different Netherworlds. His butterflies were powerful enough to whisk him to the Netherworld he was assigned.

"How obnoxious…" Void groaned. "Majorita, make sure you're not alone with him."

"…You don't need to tell me something I don't know…" Majorita groaned. Because of Cube, time was wasted. She needed to get Void to that Netherworld now before her plans were ruined. "Can we head to our destination now? The sooner I get done, the sooner I can continue granting Usalia's wishes."

It was a half-truth. Once Void was out of the picture, Majorita could move on with her life without Void in her presence. Void agreed only because if he lingered in the Pocket Netherworld for too long, his mind would wander toward Cube and his usual clinginess.

* * *

The Netherworld Void and Majorita were sent to was a lone place under the name of Lost Forest Netherworld. This Netherworld was attacked for its resources. The forest was burned and any villages in the forest were destroyed with it. Most of the demons in this region were plant-based and if they didn't join The Lost, they were all burned alive. With the reconstruction happening, the dead trees needed to be cleared out before planting new ones could happen.

Void didn't know much about planting trees but he already proved to Christo that he was quick with getting rid of any debris within a day. The tactician would handle the rest once Void finished his end. Majorita only asked to go in order to activate the trap. However, her excuse was to search for anything that Usalia might like (as well as get in their good graces).

But even though Void had an idea what he needed to do, he spaced out. Majorita scowled at the white haired demon. When he was deep in thought, he often closed his eyes like he was meditating. This was not the same thing. Void was still thinking but his expression was still softer than normal. If Majorita had to guess, it had to do with Cube.

"…It hasn't even been ten minutes and you're already thinking of Cube," Majorita casually said, snapping Void out of his trance.

"…Ridiculous," Void responded rather quickly. "I needed time to think about how to make this reconstruction move more smoothly…"

 _Bullshit._  Majorita thought to herself.  _You're probably thinking about being praised by that idiot again!_

This new Void proved to Majorita that he got off on being praised for the smallest of things despite rejecting praise for what he had done. If it was that easy to get on his good side, Majorita should have been his number one favorite. Unfortunately, Lieze was the most important thing to Void. She couldn't even be number two in Void's mind now because of Cube.

"We should head to the forest first. That's where I was assigned…"

Void didn't have any objections. She led the way only because she didn't want the white haired demon to see the expression she currently wore. It was almost time for her to get rid of Void once and for all!

The destination wasn't that far. Majorita had warned the demons that they needed to hide the trap so Void wouldn't notice. With how distracted Void was, the cover-up wasn't going to be needed. More dead trees engulfed the two. They needed to be cleared out before new trees could be planted. Void was only good at clearing what was already destroyed. He would mess up the soil if he tried to "fix" it.

"Void, did you know this Netherworld had herbs for cooking?" Majorita asked casually.

Void didn't bat an eye at first. Majorita continued to bait Void into letting his guard down.

"You know that Lieze is looking for something new to put in her curry, right? The herbs here would do wonders…"

Just bringing up the lioness made Void pay attention…and this was pathetic and endearing at the same time.

"Oh? Did she tell you this, Majorita?"

Majorita nodded her head. It was so easy to lie about these sorts of things. Then again, Lieze was experimental in the kitchen. She had no problem taking requests for supper.

"I know it's not a good time to try and find these herbs but…"

"If these herbs can be obtained by removing the debris, then it can be done while we are here," Void said. Majorita noted that Void agreed to anything quickly when it concerned his sister. This was true even when he was Void Dark. "Can you describe what the herbs look like? I don't want to accidentally destroy them."

"It's a turquoise color," Majorita answered. She just said the first color that came to mind. It had to be believable but unique. Most herbs were green after all. "They're buried deeper in the ground so you won't have to worry about destroying them."

Then again, Majorita had already picked up the herbs while scanning the Netherworld she would kill Void in. The herbs would be a good present for Lieze before she found out that her brother was tragically killed. Majorita liked the idea of substituting in for Void when it concerned Lieze. He did not deserve someone as good as her.

"…The herbs aren't poisonous, right?" Void questioned.

"H-Huh?"

"…I have to make sure I'm not getting herbs that would hurt my sister."

"Oh…" Majorita sighed. He was only wondering if the plant would endanger his sister. Nevermind the herb was being used as bait to lure him into the trap. "Of course not! Unlike you, I happen to like Lieze."

And that was another truth Majorita had no problem admitting. Void flinched at her declaration but didn't say anything. The former Demon General pondered what was going on in Void's head.

"Oh, the herbs are supposed to be right over there!" Majorita exclaimed as she deliberately changed the subject and pointed toward a section of trees that have yet to decay. Logically, it made sense for herbs to be found near these trees. However, it was still easy to figure out there would be a trap there. Void having no magic made it almost impossible for him to find that out.

It was the only reason Void hesitated. He did have his suspicions. Majorita knew how cautious he was. Still, he headed in the direction anyway. He would use what little power he had to move stuff around making it so Majorita could claim the herbs. However, there were no herbs and soon Void stood on top of the trap.

"Is this a good spot?" Void asked her. "If so, you're going to need to back up."

Majorita smiled. She had won. "Right there…"

Majorita looked toward the side. The demons saw her make eye contact with them and activated the trap. The trap consisted of a magic circle hidden beneath the dirt. Once Void stepped on it, the trap needed to be activated or it would be rendered useless. Once the magic circle triggered, Void wouldn't be able to use whatever magic he had left, rendering him helpless. At first, Majorita thought that the trap was only going to encase Void. The lion demon didn't realize that there was even a magical trap around until it was too late. The golden static hit him and all Void could do was growl in annoyance. Majorita couldn't exactly cheer because that same trap hit her too. The little girl was not pleased. Did these dumb demons forget she was on their side?

"Heh heh heh…ha ha ha! We got you!"

And just like that, the five demons came out of hiding. Void didn't even notice their presence until just now. Was his magic that weak that he couldn't sense these weaklings?

"Void Dark, we can finally have our revenge!" Dale exclaimed. "Prepare yourself!"

Void tilted his head slightly. "…And you are?"

Dale was not prepared for that. "W-What?! You attacked us last week! You spared our lives in that other Netherworld! Now, we're going to show you why you shouldn't have spared us!"

The white haired demon was completely lost. Majorita didn't care about these guys talking to Void. She tried moving her body and while she wasn't completely trapped like Void was, she was in a bad predicament where if they decided to attack her, she wouldn't be able to fight back immediately.

"You idiots!" Majorita exclaimed. "Why am I in the trap?!"

Majorita already deemed this plan a failure if they were stupid enough to catch her with Void Dark. All that planning was for nothing!

Void was taken aback by Majorita's outburst. Before he could question her, the five demons laughed in the little girl's face. This served to anger her even more. Dale stopped laughing and his expression became rather twisted even for a pirate.

"Did you really think we would be fooled that easily?" Dale asked the little girl darkly. "You think we were just going to agree without thinking about what you could do to us afterwards?"

"You are associated with Void Dark whether you want to admit it or not," Fletcher added as he adjusted his glasses.

Void kept his mouth shut and closed his eyes. It was obvious to anyone close to Void that he was frustrated. To the enemy, he remained unfazed.

 _I let my guard down._  Void thought to himself.  _I should have known…_

"What?!" Majorita shouted angrily. "I told you I'm a victim too! Your guilt by association is pissing me off!"

"Shut up, brat!" Dale hissed. "We're going to deal with you just to make sure you don't kill us. It's called being cautious."

"There's no need to harm Majorita," Void said calmly. He completely caught the demons and Majorita off guard. "If you have business with me, then so be it."

The demons weren't convinced.

"W-What the hell…" Fletcher muttered. "The hell are you trying to pull?"

"It's obvious he's trying to protect her," Denny added.

Void shook his head. "All crimes committed by the Lost is on me. If Majorita did not do as I said, I would have killed her."

Majorita gulped. That's exactly what she told the demons a week earlier. Surely, Void didn't know about that…or was he coming up with an excuse on the spot?

"Bruh…it's just what the brat told us…" Brad brought up. "We heard it from the asshole himself."

Dale only snickered at Void's response. Void assumed that he didn't sound all that convincing and needed to do better next time.

"We have a lot of business with you, Void Dark," Dale told him. "We're going to get our revenge for hurting us last week!"

Void couldn't remember who these demons were. Majorita noted that if the demon wasn't considered important, he would faze them out of his memories. He was so…selective in that regard.

"Besides, we can't let the brat live after she planned to double cross us," Dale continued. "We only needed to purchase a spy bug and make it spy on her to confirm our suspicions."

Majorita gasped. She didn't notice anything odd the past week after the deal was struck. Perhaps her good mood prevented her from realizing that she was being followed and recorded. However, that didn't make any sense. Seraphina's Pocket Netherworld was well protected. Unless they got her when she went out to guard Usalia, there was no way they would have been able to plant a bug on her without her noticing. Did she really miss a check spot?

The same applied for Void but in his case, he simply wasn't paying attention. He only cared about Cube taking him out to eat to notice if anyone was spying on him…

"You really need to learn not to talk to yourself in your room," Dale taunted. "You never know who's listening."

"…You bastards…" Majorita hissed. "If you think a trap like this is going to affect me, you got another thing coming!"

Unlike Void, Majorita's power had yet to deteriorate to such an extent. She levitated over the ground in an attempt to unleash her powers on the cowardly demons. Dale backed up, worried that maybe she had a chance to break the spell. Fletcher proved why he was the smart one of the group.

"It's always important to have a backup plan, Captain," the male archer stated. He might have only been carrying a bow but he was the one who created the trap. Instead of increasing the power of the trap, he simply enlarged the trap. The reason for this was to use the space to his powers. He only needed a small bit of magic to stop Majorita and fling her through the air. Majorita screamed completely taken off guard. Her back was sent flying against a nearby tree. Fletcher then made the golden chains wrap around her body and keep her confined to the tree.

"Majorita!" Void called out. It was an automatic response seeing as how these demons had no problem hurting a child.

"You should be focusing on yourself than her!" One of the leader's subordinates shouted.

Before Void had a chance to retaliate, the men had gathered around him and forced his arms behind his back. They then slapped some handcuffs on his wrist. Void noticed immediately the type of handcuffs these were. They were meant to subdue demons that had a high magic potential inside of them. The curse Void had reduced his magic but not enough to where he couldn't unleash it. These handcuffs still made sure he wouldn't be using anything until it was removed. Void needed to remain calm. If they only attacked him, then they would surely spare Majorita despite her nasty tongue.

"Now you can't run away anymore," another demon proclaimed.

Void shut his eyes. "…I won't run away from my punishment." He was surprised at how calmly he spoke. "…Do not hurt Majorita."

The demons laughed at the lion demon's request. He glared at them as a response.

"That brat's plans isn't the only thing that we learned about," the leader announced. "Void Dark, you have a family. Bloodis is your father and that cute girl you're always shopping with is your sister-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY SISTER!" Void snapped. That was such an immediate reaction that Dale jerked back at his sudden venom. The other demons were startled as well but recovered once they remembered that Void couldn't use his hands to hurt them.

The pirate leader chuckled to himself. The spell couldn't be broken from the inside. It had to be done from the outside so the two former Lost members couldn't save themselves.

"You're very fond of her," Dale continued. "But what's more hilarious is how you found someone to fall in love with too!"

At first, Void thought this bastard was referring to Lieze. However, that didn't make sense given the context of his words.

"Who is the blondie you've been hanging out with recently?" one of the henchmen asked. "Heard you were trying to get in his pants."

"Isn't that guy a ladies man? He's always with another girl every other day."

The description gave a good idea who they were referring to. Void scowled and shook his head in annoyance. "The delusions you demons have are showing. That idiot is my ticket to free meal samples."

That was a half-truth but it was better admitting that than enjoying the recent hangouts with the older male.

"And yet you let that man put his arms all over you," Dale taunted. "I wonder what he whispers in your ear."

Void didn't want to remember any of that. Cube had no sense of personal space. No matter how many times he told Cube to stop touching him, the blond didn't take a hint, so he just gave up telling him. It wasn't because he enjoyed his presence.

"You think a guy like that says anything worth remembering…" Void argued.

The former Demon Emperor didn't see how his arguments meant nothing in this situation. These demons had already come to a conclusion that might not have been true and threw their conclusion at his face, hoping it would stick.

"But you're happy while your victims are miserable," Dale stated simply. "Why would any demon believe that you regret what you've done when you go off with someone who tells you that you deserve to be happy?"

Now that got Void's attention. These demons really did spy on his "dates" with Cube. He had told Cube he wasn't worthy of happiness but the blond didn't care. Cube was just…too good of a person to realize someone like him should not even think of his own happiness.

"T-That's…"

No argument. If these demons spied on him, they should have known his response, yet they insisted otherwise.

"Enough talk, I'm going to take that happiness away," the brunette threatened as he pulled out a knife. Void didn't flinch at the weapon. If this demon was going to kill him slowly, he better do it quickly. "Like this!"

Void remained stone faced when the knife cut his cheek. He had worse injuries in the past so this was nothing to scoff at. Realizing this, Dale immediately started slashing at Void's clothes instead. If the demon leader tried to scare him, it wasn't exactly working. Dale didn't care. He slashed at certain parts of Void's clothes with the intent of humiliating him. Only when the captive felt a breeze hit his sensitive skin did he react. Dale pulled back to see his handy work.

The cuts that the pirate captain made were in areas that would be considered visually alluring. Void's stomach was exposed along with his nipples and the area around his inner thigh. Not all of his clothes were slashed at so at least his crotch wasn't exposed. The same couldn't be said about his rear end. A certain slash had exposed something the demons and Majorita weren't aware of: a lion tail.

The moment Void's tail was exposed, the lion demon immediately jerked away from the demon leader. The glare he had on his face disappeared for a bit and replaced with an emotion Void was not used to experiencing. The demons were more surprised at the tail than his reaction.

"Woah, Void Dark is part of the Leo species!"

"Man, I thought he would be a Maijin with how he looked…"

"No way, he could have been an evolved form of an Oomukade!"

The leader couldn't care less about what Void was. "So, that is the tail your boyfriend teases you about."

If Void could move his hands, he would have covered his tail instantly. Just mentioning his tail brought the former Demon Emperor shame. The shame was apparent for Dale to see. He approached the white haired lion and attempted to yank at his tail. Void dodged the hand at the right moment.

"Don't touch it!" Void hissed.

Dale was unfazed. "My, someone is a little sensitive about his tail. I wonder if that has to do with your manhood…"

Void wasn't able to dodge a second time. Dale snatched the tail and pulled on it. Void couldn't stop himself from yelping in pain. His overall demeanor changed in such an instant that it did not go unnoticed.

"Let go…" Void wanted to have a threatening tone but it sounded like he was pleading the demon leader to let his tail go. The response was his tail getting yanked again. "Grrahh…"

"I always knew a lion's tail was one of their weaknesses," Dale taunted. "To think it applied to Void Dark as well."

If Majorita had known that, she would have demanded he get naked so she could torment him. Void tried resisting the demons before him but they had gathered around again just to yank on his tail. Void would have preferred physical abuse on his body over his tail being tormented. All of his mana was stored into his tail and was the main cause for why it became a sensitive spot of his body. When it was abused like this, Void felt like he was being hit by his own magic.

"Man, this tail is rather small for a lion," Dale mocked. "It's even shorter than the one your sister has."

When Void tried to get away, one of Dale's henchmen had pushed him onto the ground. This made it even easier to abuse his tail. One man having his hand on his tail was torture. Dale encouraged his men to all yank on it and Void could only scream whenever his tail was tugged too far. He struggled underneath them to get away, yet with his hands cuffed behind him, there was nothing he could do but endure the pain. This was pain he wanted to avoid. His entire body was on fire from the abuse.

"Yo boss, Void Dark is getting off on this!" one of the demons declared. "His body is shivering."

Dale chuckled as he stopped yanking on the tail and started stroking it instead. The pain was still there but it caused Void's body to react in a way he didn't understand.

"Void Dark is a perverted faggot along with being a mass murderer," Dale concluded. "What kind of lion gets turned on from their tail being abused? Is this your second cock? Do you like it when your boyfriend plays with it?"

Void chose not to answer. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. Still…his body was burning hot and it was getting more difficult to breathe. They haven't even done anything "extreme" to him but he was already feeling lightheaded.

"Boss, do you want to make him wet himself?" Brad asked his boss. "We got all the time to humiliate him, right?"

"Of course we do," Dale hummed. "I'm going to change my mind as of now. Killing Void Dark is a waste of time when we can be tormenting him like this and using him to get to the people this bastard cares about."

Void immediately thought of his sister and tried moving again. The fiery spirit returned if only for a short minute. "You will not lay a finger on my sister!"

"Shut up," Dale snapped and pulled on his tail again. Void gritted his teeth trying to stop himself from making a weird sound. "If I had known that your tail was your weakness, I would have exposed your body to everyone who wanted a piece of you!"

The type of punishment these demons wanted was obvious. Majorita's eyes widened in horror at the lengths these demons were going to go to for their revenge. Being a war orphan, Majorita had seen gruesome scenes. Besides people being killed, there were men who forced themselves on poor maidens. Sometimes, children were victims by these men as well before they were killed after being used. Majorita wanted to call these demons out.

"Excuse me, I thought you said you were going to kill Void Dark!" Majorita shouted. "Why the bloody hell would you want to do anything else but murder?"

The demons glared at the purple haired child who scolded them. Jordan stomped his foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Shut up, brat. The loser of the war always pays tribute to those he hurt."

"In your damn case, it's your pathetic little egos," Majorita mocked. She really shouldn't be doing that given her situation. That side of her that defended Void Dark was coming back but only because these demons were suggesting an extreme punishment that she herself did not want to witness. "We're not humans. We're demons. We kill our prey in horrible ways and move on."

"A demon with that sort of honor is a myth," Dale said in rejection of Majorita's words. "We take what we want because we're demons."

Majorita snarled at his response. She looked over to Void, hoping he would stop playing the rule of an "honorable" demon and just unleash the magic he was holding back. To her surprise, Void seemed completely lost about the argument.

_Don't tell me Void doesn't know what they're implying…_

"Embarrassing secrets that your enemy doesn't know about would be great to expose," Dale continued. He ordered his men to keep pulling on Void's tail to get a delightful reaction out of him. "Void Dark is actually a Leo with a tail that acts as an erogenous zone. How pathetic can you get?"

Void bit his lip to stop whatever stupid sounds came out. His tail was being bullied but all it seemed to do was heat up his body.

"By the time we're done tormenting you, we will have gotten all of your dirty little secrets," the dark knight hummed. "And then we're going to expose your disgusting body for every demon to see. Including your father."

The white haired demon shivered at the threat. It was already bad enough he thought his father thought lowly of him after what he had done. Why did Goldion need to know more things he kept to himself?

"This would be a fitting punishment for you," Dale finished. "Don't worry. Your little demon general ain't gonna be involved with our fun. Once we're done having our way with you, we'll kill her and be on our happy way. That will teach that brat a lesson. Anyone who willingly joins with disgusting trash like you deserves to die!"

Void's ears twitched hearing Majorita's name again. His scowl worsened scaring the demon henchmen behind the leader. "Majorita had no choice." He responded calmly. "If she refused my offer, I would have killed her sooner. There is no need to involve her with your plans."

Even when Majorita threw Void under the bus, he still wanted to protect her. The former Demon General stared at Void wide-eyed and confused. Why was he showing sympathy to her?!

"If you just want to punish me…then go ahead," Void continued. "Just…let Majorita go."

Of course the demons didn't care about Void's pleas. Alas, he could probably break out of the trap and kill them if he was really angry but their leader was so sure he was incapable of doing so.

"Oh, we're going to punish you alright!" Dale declared. "We're going to mess that smug face of yours!"

Void was waiting for that. If it made them feel better, then he had no reason to deny them. What Void didn't appreciate was how their leader was too close for comfort and it wasn't to get violent with him.

"Did your boyfriend fuck you yet?"

Void's eyes widened at the vulgar language. It was worse than asking if he was with Cube. He opened his mouth to protest but Dale could care less about what Void had to say. He used this opportunity to mess with Void's face. What came out of Void's mouth wasn't a protest but a weird shriek that caught the demons and Majorita off guard. He only made that noise because Dale had the audacity to grope his exposed rear.

"Is that a no?" the leader asked darkly. "You acted like one of those virgin angels just now…"

"N-No…"

Void didn't know what he was denying. It wasn't this bastard's business anyway, yet Void felt more flustered and ashamed than anything else. Majorita flinched at Void's tone suddenly changing. Even when being taunted with Cube, Void kept a steady tone but the moment his space was invaded and he was touched…

"If you're a virgin loser unlike us, then we'll happily be your first," Dale said in a prideful tone.

The demeanor of the demons changed ever so slightly though Void and Majorita still noticed. It wasn't an aura of revenge around these demons anymore. It was something more depraved and monstrous, foreign to them both.

The leader slammed Void down into the dirt forcing his ass into the air. The other demons approached the former Demon Emperor with depraved expressions that Void hadn't seen in demons. Compared to every demon that wanted his head, what these demons wanted was completely different…and it scared him.

"What are you…" Void started but he flinched feeling a hand grope his rear. "Stop that…"

The demons looked at him like he was crazy. Dale rolled his eyes. "You don't get to order us around. Denny, you got the front. Jordan, Fletcher, Brad, you can come behind me and watch me mess his ass up."

It was at that point that Void started resisting what the demons wanted. If they were going to break his bones or bleed him out, he would have been fine with that. What they wanted was something worse than what Void had in mind. They wanted to ruin him and make it nearly impossible for him to use the restroom. It would be stupid to bring up how their penises wouldn't fit in that hole.

But, Void then remembered a conversation he had with Cube the past few days. At this point, the lion demon was aware that Cube was hitting on him and showing general interest in him. The Papillion tried to be subtle in case he was making the younger male uncomfortable. What ended up happening was Cube casually asking Void what he thought about people of the same gender together. It never came to mind since Void could only love his sister. He considered the idea ridiculous (even though he started turning red at what Cube suggested). Cube had explained to him that what happens between a man and a woman could happen between two guys or two girls. The idiot then teased him if he would allow anyone to take him. At the time, Void was angry that Cube had suggested he would be the woman in the relationship. It wasn't what Cube meant. He was asking him if he would be okay with being with someone (particularly him) and if he was willing to be open. It was funny now that Void was being threatened by these demons that Void knew the answer.

"What do you think you're going?!" Dale asked darkly. "Boys, hold him down!"

Void flinched feeling rough hands suddenly forcing his body to the ground. The only thing that was forced up was his ass. Void didn't mean to gasp when he felt the weight on top of him. His body trembled. His powers weren't going to come in and help him. He really was going to…

"I-Isn't there something else you could do?" Void asked rather quickly.

The demons continued to leer at him. Void's eyes widened feeling something poke at him.

"What are you talking about? Don't tell me you're scared?"

"Ha ha! Of course he is! Why do you think he's trying to run away from his crimes!"

"Oh, he ain't running away. He is going to get the pain we felt!"

Void tried to convince himself he deserved this. However, the moment he closed his eyes, all he could think about was Cube. His smile…his warmth…

Void didn't want these disgusting demons to touch him. Cube was the only one who could. But he wasn't here. Just because Cube said he would come if Void was ever in danger didn't mean anything if there was no way of him knowing what was transpiring now. These bastards were going to have their way with him until they were satisfied. They would kill Majorita despite his protests. They would show his disgraceful body to his father and get him to surrender. They would find a way to drag his sister into this awful mess. And there wasn't anything he could do about it in his weakened state.

"Cube…" Void whined softly to himself as he shut his eyes. He had to accept that he was doomed to being punished for his crimes…but it didn't change how he didn't want this.

"Dahh, you calling for your boyfriend? How cute."

"To think Void Dark has someone he actually cares about."

"He didn't care about his old man. What makes you think he cares for his fuck boy?"

The leader of the group couldn't resist taunting Void anymore. Knowing that Void hadn't done anything with any demon made him want to be the first to make him feel this. He would make it hurt. He would make Void suffer. He would take away Void's chance at happiness.

" **Who do you think you scumbags are trying to take something that belongs to me?!"**

A thunderous voice suddenly stopped the demons from doing anything to Void. Majorita gasped realizing immediately who it was. By the time Void realized whose voice it belonged to, the weight of the vengeful demons had vanished in an instant. Void looked up to see a familiar figure punching Dale hard in the face. Compared to the other demons that were blown back from the sudden gust of wind, the leader was punched into a nearby tree and broke it off.

"C-Cube…" Void called out.

Cube didn't respond immediately. The golden butterflies that often followed the sorcerer fluttered around the trap that was set. Majorita was only touched by one golden butterfly before she was allowed to move again to her astonishment. Cube personally removed the handcuffs that were forced on Void with relative ease. Void was more taken aback by the older male lifting him off the ground and carrying him in his arms.

"…Sorry I'm late," Cube started. His expression softened when speaking to Void. "Between wanting to make an entrance and tracking Duchess down, it took longer than needed."

Duchess…Majorita heard that name before. She gasped. "Duchess as in…your fairy?!"

When she said that, something flew out of Void's hair. At the same time, another small fairy appeared on Cube's right shoulder. The glowing fairies remained in their small form while dancing around each other.

Dale recovered from the punch and was far from pleased. "You lied about not bringing any backup, you brat…"

Cube raised an eyebrow at the demon he punched. "Nah, I just figured out that a little girl was lying to the adults so I had my fairy rest in Void's hair just to keep tabs. If anything came up, I'm already there."

How could Majorita forget that small fact about Cube? Despite being an idiot, Cube had his moments of intelligence. In this case, Cube had explained when he first met the Rebel Army that his two fairies, Duke and Duchess, were able to communicate with each other. It did not matter where a fairy was. They would always find each other without fail. The fact Void failed to notice that a fairy was planted in his hair said a lot about how good Cube was playing it off.

"When did you…" Void started to speak but Cube interrupted him.

"I play with your hair so much you wouldn't notice if I put something in it."

Void kept his mouth shut. He wanted to bring up how messed up Cube was for doing something he normally did and then plant his faithful fairy to spy on him. In this situation though…

"You don't seem too hurt," said Cube. Void frowned when the older man put him back on the ground. He felt colder when he was no longer in Cube's arms. "But I think you want to teach these demons a lesson for setting a trap like this."

Void did want to beat up these demons. Killing them was not an option unfortunately but they needed to learn their place.

"…But I might be harder on them," Cube continued. Void noticed that the golden butterflies stopping moving when Cube glared at the demons. "I'm sad that your clothes were ruined. It's nothing Lieze can't fix but I don't appreciate people touching your tail."

Majorita could move and she wanted to join them but she decided to sit back. Cube's aura wasn't exactly friendly. And despite Void not having that much magic today due to his curse, he still had enough to fight as demonstrated when the dark magic gathered in his hand and he began floating in the air.

"I might break their bones," Void stated. "Sister having to fix something because of these demons is unacceptable."

"I love how you only get angry when it concerns Kitten," Cube purred.

"You will be on my list of dead demons if you don't stop calling my sister by that nickname…"

The demons took a huge step back. They had lost control of the situation now that their enemy was free from his bindings. One moment, Void was standing in front of them. The next few seconds were a complete blur. Void had vanished from their sight and appeared in front of the leader. Angry with how he was being handled, he uppercutted Dale in the side and made sure it was strong enough to knock the wind out of him. Cube kept up with Void and attacked the underlings. The umbrella whacked Jordan into a nearby tree. The sorcerer had just enough restraint to not blow him away. After all, if trees were knocked down, the assignment became harder on Void.

Cube made quick work of the other two guys. He roundhoused kicked Fletcher right into Brad. The Papillion followed up by warping behind the two and kicking them both into the tree that Jordan slammed into. This time, the sorcerer used more force than before to make sure all three demons felt the pain. The blond chuckled upon hearing the sound of bones breaking. If Cube didn't know any better, one of them broke their rib cage. It wasn't anything that a Netherworld doctor couldn't fix but he felt better about harming these perverted jerks. Finally,he turned his attention on Denny who tried to run away. Cube decided to treat his umbrella like a boomerang and threw it at the cowardly demon. Golden butterflies controlled how the umbrella swung. The golden umbrella smacked Denny in the back of the head guaranteeing a concussion with the strong magical force from the attack. The demon fell to the ground and didn't get back up. He wasn't dead though. The Papillion did promise Void he wouldn't go for the killing blow.

"Serves you right," Cube taunted. "Void, are you done yet?"

Despite his question, he already knew the answer. Void had attacked Dale to the point he was lying face down in the ground. The sorcerer wouldn't be too surprised if the younger male had used magic to make his attacks more effective. Dale whined rather pathetically into the dirt. Void smiled down evilly on the man. Normally, this was where Void would have started floating over his opponent and taunted them but the curse the white haired lion had prevented him from doing even that. Void sighed in relief that despite the curse, he handled these weaklings quite easily.

"…I feel like I'll have to report to Christo about what happened here…" Void mumbled. "Even if the task is simple, the incident is…troublesome…"

Void mainly meant that these demons had no problem dragging Lieze and the Rebel Army into their problems. The lion demon learned that if he told Christo early on, someone from the Rebel Army could assist him. Most of the time, Killia accompanied Void just so things would go smoothly with the demons. Otherwise, Zeroken or Cube was assigned with the former Demon Emperor.

"Oh, we can head back. I can take responsibility…but before that…"

Cube's attention was to Majorita who remained silent in hopes that the two older males would forget about her existence. Her plan to assassinate Void failed and she had to be rescued too. For Cube to learn about this plot only agitated her even more because it meant Usalia would be reported to about her behavior, and she would be forced to not go out of the Pocket Netherworld for a while. Because the Demon General was distracted by her own thoughts, she failed to notice Cube approach her. By the time she looked up, she was already seeing stars. Majorita yelped feeling a hand hit her cheek with such force that she could have tumbled over.

"You are such a self-centered little brat!" Cube yelled. Majorita flinched. She wasn't used to the Papillion raising his voice. Void wasn't either and that shock probably stopped him from interfering immediately. "Do you realize your actions could have gotten people killed?!"

Majorita wasn't going to take that face down especially since it was Cube calling her out. "Don't…Don't you dare act like Void doesn't deserve death! His death would have made everyone's life better!"

"Whose life? Yours? Because it certainly wouldn't make Lieze feel better! Your actions put her in danger too!" Majorita didn't want to hear that but Cube continued to lecture her with facts. "So suppose I didn't come around and you were killed for your short-sighted goals, what would have happened to the others? If they didn't kill Void, they would have used him to get to Goldion and Lieze, and you're telling me that you wouldn't care if they got involved?!"

Majorita could care less about Goldion. If he died, nothing would be lost on her. Lieze on the other hand…was someone she wanted to protect. Lieze treated her with kindness. She taught her how to make curry so good that she could grant Usalia's wish in secret. She had no problem teaching her other recipes. She didn't care about Majorita's past. Spending time with the lioness made Majorita realize that Void's goal wasn't as selfish as she thought because Lieze was the sun that Void was supposed to be…

"If these demons had no problem wanting to assault Void, they would have assaulted Lieze…and it would be your fault," Cube finished. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

The term sounded foreign to Majorita. She was only a child. Of course he would use adult terms to make the situation seem more dangerous than it really was.

"Cube, that's enough," Void finally said. "What's done is done."

"…Void, are you really going to let her off the hook for something like this?" Cube asked darkly. "Look what they did to you."

"Sister can fix these clothes. It's fine."

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you! Weren't you scared?"

Void wouldn't answer that question. If he did, it would be like admitting that he, the former Demon Emperor, was capable of showing weakness to his enemies.

"…Actually, don't answer that question," said the sorcerer. "I shouldn't be bringing it up."

At the end of the day, the three headed back to the Pocket Dimension in silence. That was the plan but of course, the demon leader they just took out wasn't going to let them leave silently. Void's ear twitched hearing the click of a gun. His reaction could have been faster had he not been cursed that day. He could only turn his head and see where Dale was aiming his gun and make his move. If it was Cube being shot at, it wouldn't have been a problem. The gun was pointed toward Majorita instead.

"DIE!"

Dale shot the bullet with the intention of killing one of them. If Void had his magic, he would have deflected the bullet. Without his magic, all he could do was jump in front of Majorita and shield her from the bullet. The bullet glazed the top of his right femur but the pain was still immense. Void should not have felt any pain but the curse was reeling its ugly head.

"Gahhh!" Void snarled. He ended up falling on his injured knee which made the pain ten times worse.

Majorita's eyes widened in horror. She could not believe what she just witnessed. Void, former Demon Emperor, had just shielded her from an attack that would have surely killed. The bullet was aimed at her head. Void's height made a fatal injury for her just a minor nuisance…but because he didn't have his magic to soften the blow, he felt the pain in full force.

"VOID!" Cube screamed. He leaned next to Void immediately. "VOID?"

"Guh…I'm fine…" Void insisted. "Majorita…are you…okay?"

Majorita found herself nodding her head slowly. Void protected her. She couldn't believe it! The same demon that had murdered her in cold blood used his body to protect her. Void was bleeding from the bullet but still tried to act like it didn't bother him.

"Void, hang on!" Cube shouted. He should know that Void was a toughie, but his emotions were getting the better of him. "Dammit!"

Cube's emotions were best sent toward the enemy party. If Void wasn't going to die, then the one who fired the shot would. With that thought in mind, Cube stood up. His attention was completely turned toward the shooter.

It was then did Majorita realize that messing with Cube was a surefire way of getting killed. The golden butterflies that usually fluttered gently around Cube suddenly appeared in swarms. Not only that, they were flashing between a gold and red color. Cube's entire demeanor changed as he glared at Dale.

"Void may have spared your life but I am not so merciful," Cube told him darkly. "There is no afterlife for you. The Golden Land will eat your very soul up and you will cease to exist."

Dale dropped his gun on the ground. His body was shaking at the mistake he had made. Why didn't he play dead like his fellow henchmen? His life was coming to an end.

"Ah…please…spare me…" Dale pleaded. "I won't attack Void Dark again! I won't try to fuck your boyfriend again, so please-."

Dale's beseeching behavior disgusted Majorita. Cube didn't care what the demon had to say. The golden butterflies gathered around Cube's hand to form a sharp weapon. Majorita couldn't even begin to think about what it was. All she knew was the moment Cube grabbed it, he barely swung his hand. It was more like he flicked his wrist for the butterflies to move in a certain pattern and attack Dale. Dale didn't even get a chance to scream because the moment the butterfly touched his throat, a few more of them rammed right through him. The leader could only widen his eyes in horror at Cube's demonic face. He couldn't even feel his body anymore.

Cube did in fact move his hand in order to yank the butterfly weapon back. The butterflies that had went through their target flew back to their owner but due to the impact, the butterflies made a clean horizontal cut on Dale's head. Majorita couldn't find the energy to scream as the man suddenly crumbled into a bloody mess. His men, who were playing dead, saw what happened to their boss and immediately stood up. They were not going to end up like their leader and took off before Cube could attack them. It didn't matter to him. The blond only cared about the one that had hurt Void. Majorita looked down and realized that Void did not witness the brutality that happened because of him. Something told the little girl that Void's opinion of Cube might have changed seeing this.

"Majorita," Cube spoke up. He still had his angry voice intact.

"Y-Yes?"

"Help me take Void back to the Pocket Netherworld. I'd rather do that instead of chase these fools."

Cube was trying to hold himself back from killing any more people than he needed to. Majorita feared she was next if she didn't obey. Void's injury could easily be treated right there but Cube wanted a safer area.

"…I can get up myself…" Void groaned.

Cube's attention had returned to the other two demons. The golden butterflies had stopped flashing, indicating that the blond was done with his little tantrum.

"Void, don't strain yourself. We're heading back."

"But the repairs-."

"You're injured. I'll explain what happened." Cube glared at Majorita when he said this. "I don't want to hear any complaining on your end, Missy."

Majorita didn't know what she hated more. Did she hate Cube treating her like a little kid or did she hate the fear she felt around Cube? Either way, the trio was returning to the Pocket Netherworld and Usalia was going to chew her out for disobeying orders. Truly, this was the worse day ever…

* * *

Usalia was not a happy bunny once the trio returned. Cube tried to find Christo but Void refused to have the dark priest look at him. He just needed to rest in his room. Because the sorcerer insisted on Cube being healed, they bumped into Usalia who already had a good idea on what had just transpired. It wasn't hard to see that Void got injured because of Majorita. Cube kept Majorita on an invisible leash and expected her to follow him. If she did not take responsibility for Void's injury, he would unleash hell on the little girl. The small demon child flinched upon Cube explaining to Usalia exactly what transpired. It resulted in Usalia's crabby mood.

"Majorita, what have you done, plip?" Usalia asked angrily. "I told you not to attack Void!"

"I-I didn't! Majorita exclaimed. "Those demons…they did that…not me."

"Maybe if you didn't let your anger get the best of you, Void wouldn't be injured," Cube hissed. "My fairies heard everything you said."

"Tch…can't you mind your own business?" Majorita asked darkly. "This doesn't concern you."

"It does when Void is involved," he insisted. "Usalia, do you know where Christo is? I want to treat his injuries before they get worse."

"I told you I'm fine…" Void groaned. "It's not that bad…"

"You can barely walk," Cube argued.

Usalia heard Cube's request but her attention was directed toward her evil retainer. "Majorita, I may not have forgiven Void for what he has done but that was a low blow, plip! You went against my orders and tried to get him killed when his curse was in effect, plip!"

"Was it really that time of month again?" Majorita asked casually while avoiding eye contact with the wererabbit. "And I'm not the culprit. I'm a victim too…"

"Stop lying…" Cube snarled causing the purple haired demon to freeze. "You both could have been killed. Void could have been taken as a hostage and used to hurt those not involved in this mess! Void could have been…"

Cube didn't finish that last part. If he did, he felt like he would have degraded Void's name. Besides, telling two children what was going to happen wasn't going to help anyone. They were too young to understand the implications. At least, that was what Cube thought. Majorita clearly understood what might have occurred but she preferred playing the ignorant child in order to avoid responsibility.

"But I didn't ask Void to take that attack for me!" Majorita shouted. "I could have dodged it just fine!"

"Didn't seem like it…" the sorcerer growled.

"Majorita…" Usalia continued. "You must really not want to grant my wishes, plip!"

"I do, Usalia, but-."

"No buts! I'm tired of your attitude!" Usalia exclaimed. "Apologize to Void or I'm going to make sure that you can't grant my wishes, plip!"

Majorita panicked at the threat. Usalia was so childish she would resort to threatening her life if she didn't do as the little girl said. Sure, it was karma but Usalia should have known that Void had manipulated her into doing whatever she wanted before throwing her away when she no longer had a use to him! Why would she want to apologize to someone who intentionally put himself in harm's way?!

"…You two don't need to stand up for me," Void spoke softly. "I did what I felt was right."

No one could believe Void's words. Even when Majorita tried to throw him under the bus, he still tried to protect the girl. What was in it for him?

"I don't want your pity!" Majorita exclaimed. "I would rather have you die for all you've done!"

"You don't have clean hands either!" Cube shouted. "Don't act like you're the only victim here!"

"You weren't even involved in the war, you loser!" snapped the young girl. "Go back to your precious Golden Land or whatever and stay there!"

"MAJORITA!" Usalia shouted.

"…It's okay," Void said cutting all the accusations and shouting down. "I willingly went with Majorita. When she brought up those herbs that Sister could use for her new curry recipe, I went despite my handicap."

Usalia shook her head in disbelief. "Void…I don't understand why you would…"

"Usalia, it's okay. It was my decision. You have no reason to threaten Majorita," Void insisted. He stared at Cube who looked ready to protest. "Cube, my injury is not that serious. Put me down. I can walk."

Cube didn't feel like doing so. "…You were attacked and almost raped…" he mumbled darkly. "What would have happened if I wasn't there to…"

"I'm fine," Void insisted. "Cube, please. There is no need to waste your energy on something trivial like this."

Cube sighed and allowed Void to stand on his own. Despite the injury, the Leo still had it in him to stand up. Majorita preferred if he stayed down.

"I don't need your pity!" Majorita shouted furiously. Her face became as red as Magnus's skin. "I rather take my punishment than accept any help from you!"

Majorita being ungrateful was so in her character. Void didn't seem to mind that her anger was directed toward him despite what he had done. Usalia wanted to continue with Majorita's punishment like she wanted but here Void was showing compassion to Majorita despite that.

 _Void really is a different person, plip._  Usalia thought to herself. "…Void, you should rest, plip. I can get Christo to come to your room, plip."

"…That isn't necessary."

"I insist, plip!" Usalia exclaimed. She glared at Majorita when she said this. "Majorita, be grateful I changed my mind about your punishment. Stay away from Void or I'll revoke your rights."

Despite Majorita's actions, she was being let off the hook. It was something she was far from proud of given how Void was the one who allowed her to continue granting Usalia's wishes. Not wanting to deal with this anymore, the purple haired demon used her magic to leave the area. Usalia didn't bother stopping her.

"…Will Majorita be okay?" Void asked suddenly.

"Don't worry about that brat," Cube told him. "Just focus on recovering. Do you want me to carry you back to your room?"

Void didn't answer immediately. For a moment, it seemed like he would have agreed to Cube's offer. He ended up rejecting it in the end.

"…You already carried me back to the Pocket Netherworld. I can walk back to my room." Void looked over to Usalia who promised to look for Christo. "…Don't be too hard on Majorita. It is my fault that I'm injured in the first place."

Usalia nodded her head slowly. Majorita did not deserve Void's kindness. She chose not to say anything and allowed the two males to leave her alone and head off to Void's room. Even if Void rejected Cube's offer, he took Cube's suggestion to rest on his shoulder while they walked to his room.

Even if Cube backed off on the idea of carrying Void, it didn't stop his expression from changing once they were away from the children. Void just wanted to sleep after what happened but the sorcerer insisted on going inside of his room to take care of him.

"Stay here and don't move," Cube started. "I'll get you something to drink."

Chances were that he would just get him a glass of cold water and return. Before Cube turned around and left, Void ended up reaching out and grabbing his arm. The blond stopped but didn't turn around.

"…Thank you…"

It wasn't every day that Void thanked someone. Cube turned his head slightly hoping to catch a glimpse of Void's face. His face was hidden behind his hair but Cube still saw his reddened cheeks.

"Don't mention it. I told you I would help you if you got yourself into trouble."

In this case, Cube had planned ahead just in case a worst case scenario would occur. Void had no reason to believe him, yet his heart soared and he had never been so relieved to see the older male. He saved him when everyone else would have let him suffer. The sorcerer insisted on taking care of him despite doing the bare minimum already. Cube was just so nice to him…

"Hey, you don't have to hold onto me this hard. I'll be right back," Cube hummed.

Void forgot what else he was going to say and let the older male go. He didn't understand why he felt disappointed with Cube leaving…even if it was for a few minutes. The door closed behind Cube and Void was left alone with nothing but his thoughts to keep him company.

"Cube…" Void called out softly again. He lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. His heart continued to thump. He didn't understand why there were butterflies in his stomach.

A knock at the door caused him to sit up almost immediately. Thinking it was Cube, he got up and answered the door. However, he didn't see Cube but a little girl instead.

"Majorita?"

Majorita fumbled with something behind her back. Given Void's height, he saw she was hiding a picnic basket of some sorts. She refused to look at her former boss in the eye.

"Look, you didn't need to do or say anything for me…" Majorita started while still looking down at the ground. "Those herbs for Lieze…I'll let you have them."

Of course Majorita had the herbs the entire time. She wanted to be the one to surprise the lioness demon. But now…

"Majorita…" Void called out to her again but she stopped him.

"Don't get the wrong idea! I don't want to owe you anything! And just because I'm giving you this doesn't mean I forgive you!"

Majorita shoved the basket into Void's hands before he had a chance to protest. The one thought that came to mind was how Lieze would be so happy that he had something new for her to use in her curry. Majorita folded her arms and grunted in disgust.

"…Thank you, Majorita."

Majorita's heart sank at Void's gratitude. That only made her angrier. Her cheeks puffed up like a balloon. To make matters worse, Void smiled at her. It was a small smile, mind you, but a smile nonetheless. Void's expressions in the past to her were fake but now they were genuine. She wanted none of this!

"Fuck off!" Majorita cursed. "I'll get you next time! Then you'll regret thanking me!"

The little purple haired girl rushed off before Void could get a word in. She managed to dodge Cube while running in the hallway. Of course Cube would be concerned for Void and hurried along but he noticed that the younger demon didn't seem all that angry with Majorita.

"What the hell was that?" Cube asked. He had returned with a glass of water.

"…Who knows…" Void answered truthfully. It was a small step in the right direction but maybe there was hope for Majorita to forgive him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 17915 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. I like to think that postgame Void resolves to not killing anyone unless he has to (like the Carnage demons). This would help show that Void wants to change for the better. He still needs to defend himself if demons are trying to mess with the construction. Some demons will realize Void is serious with trying to make amends while others like the demons here will think Void is mocking them and try to attack him again.
> 
> 2\. I would like to think that when Void has his tail out, it causes most demons to not think that he is Void Dark (given how his tail is not present). Combine that with a change of clothes and Void can just be a normal demon without the stigma of his past. Cube's intentions are very pure in that he wants Void to accept himself and be happy (and stop that sister complex). Falling in love is just a plus but Cube would be fine if Void didn't return his feelings.
> 
> 3\. I'm going to headcanon that because Void and Lieze's mom died very early on, Goldion decided not to teach them about sex. Lieze learned on her own but Void remained rather oblivious given how he was so focused on gaining power (and then after that, he prioritized reviving his sister and nothing else). I write his description of some sexual situations as simple-minded and as a result, not only is he not aware of his sister complex being interpreted as twincest but he doesn't exactly register what these angry demons want to do with him. His lion instincts are telling him he's in danger but he doesn't exactly register what they want to do with him (and it's also kind of why he thinks shoving a dick up his ass is only going to make it hard to use the bathroom when there are worse implications than just that).
> 
> 4\. Cube is normally a soft-spoken person who is easy to boss around. Push his buttons and he will snap like any other person. The only way to get this side out of him is if the people he cares for are in danger. Void and Lieze trigger this nasty side of him. But the funny thing is that Cube is probably the most lenient of all the Golden Land sorcerers. He isn't his father or Prism who handle things…poorly…
> 
> 5\. I feel like Void's self-loathing is not brought up enough by people. He clearly wants to make amends with everyone, but has a difficult time showing it. Majorita is one of the hardest people to win over given what he has done to her specifically. Majorita doesn't need to forgive him at all and it's the only reason why Void isn't mad at her when he should. Trust me, any normal person would have been as angry as Cube for Majorita almost getting him raped and killed.


End file.
